The invention relates to a process for reacting two media in a fluidized bed.
It is known from the literature to increase the relative velocity between finely grained solid particles and a liquid carrier flow by means of a fluidized bed arrangement (see Lueger, "Lexicon der Verfahrenstechnik" ("Encyclopedia of Process Technology"), Vol. 16, Fourth Edition, page 585). However, particularly in the case of small particle sizes and small differences in density, the Archimedes numbers are so small that the transfer of material is only negligibly enhanced by a fluidized bed arrangement. In this case, the wetted solid particles remain surrounded by a boundary layer of the liquid and no relative velocity sufficient for a good transfer of material may be achieved within this boundary layer. The mechanism which then overwhelmingly determines the rate of the reaction is diffusion in the boundary layer.